1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top, and more particularly to a top with a lighting device for promoting an amusing effect of the top.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional top in accordance with the prior art only has a monotone type. Some top manufacturer changes the weight of the conventional top for an adult to train his/her arms or for a child to easily operating the top. For an amusing effect, some conventional tops provide whistle effect when being rotated.
However, all the conventional tops provide no lighting effect such that the conventional top needs to be advantageously altered
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional top.